candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 463
| moves = 30 | target = 200,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 81 }} | moves = 30 }} Difficulty *The five-layered icing are extremely hard to get rid of, and this level is highly dependent on luck, especially in only 12 moves. Also, there are six colours, which make it hard to create special candies. **This level heavily depends on cascades due to the above point. *On mobile versions, striped candies effects stack Two striped candies facing the same direction pointed at each other, when activated, will take off two layers of icing.), so the mystery candies and icing are much, much easier to clear. *You have to clear 81 double jellies in 12 moves. This means that you will need to clear around 14 single jellies per move. *The mystery candies may help or hinder your progress. Stars Strategy *Match and explode as many mystery candies as you can. Optimally, you should sustain cascades through special candies and mystery candies, and it is reasonably doable with 5 colours. *With only 12 moves, look for the biggest combinations you can. Combos (especially striped+wrapped and wrapped+wrapped) and colour bombs are especially helpful. Jelly fish can also help in targeting jelly under blockers. *Anyways, mystery candies can contain harmful items, such as multilayered icing and chocolate, though they don't pose much of a threat. However, bad outcomes are still unfavorable since they do not generate special candies that can sustain cascades. *When you are out of mystery candies, match candies and perform combos on the side with more blockade. This allows mystery candies to spawn on that side and do more destruction there. *In overall, sustaining long cascades are pretty much the only thing that will win you this level, and that heavily relies upon mystery candies and their insides. Your best combination is the wrapped candy + wrapped candy combination; wrapped candy + striped candy combination is also good. However, mixing jelly fish with special candies is not recommended because they are likely to just eat the icing. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 162,000 points. Hence, an additional 288,000 points for two stars and an additional 588,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *This level is almost entirely dependent on mystery candies, cascades, and luck to earn enough points for two and three stars as there are only 12 moves. Compounding this is the fact that there are many five layered icing. *The player earns more points for combining a colour bomb with a colour that cover several single jellies than the one on mobile devices. Cascades, matches, and combos indeed does help, and they can encourage the formation of colour bombs. *Nowadays, most successful attempts average around 500,000 points. Anyhow, getting 750,000 points is nearly impossible. *Mystery candies used to spawn after Sugar Crush. An update changed this and mystery candies do not spawn after Sugar Crush online and on mobile, making it asymptotically impossible of earning three stars on this level. Hence, you must earn 750000 points through large cascades involving colour bombs/candy bombs before Sugar Crush. This level is possibly bugged for that. (A guy made it after two years of insistent trials, lucky to have wrapped candies alternating with color bombs for long enough to reach a 835K score, in 11/2017.) The videos online are of previous versions. Trivia *This is the 200th Jelly level, meaning it is the second milestone Jelly level. *This is the second level to have 81 double jellies. The first is level 235. *The boards of this level and 235 also look similar. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Category:Milestones